CLOSER
by Sasusakut
Summary: Gambaran tentang Edward Cullen adalah populer, tampan, dingin, cuek, dan pesta. Meskipun dia selalu menghilang di tengah-tengah pesta. Aku bertemu dengannya di hari pertamaku sebagai murid baru. Dan sejak saat itu aku tahu, aku telah terjebak dan akan mendapatkan kesulitan karena berusaha mengenal seorang Edward Cullen lebih dekat.


**Disclaimer : Twilight milik Stephanie Meyer, dan sy meminjam dus karakter favorit saya dari Mom Steph. Selamat membaca! **

Hai! Aku Bella! Isabella Swan! Kau bisa memanggilku Bella, atau Swan, atau Bells. Mereka memanggilku Bella, biasanya. Dan untuk beberapa kondisi, mereka memanggilku 'That Girl', tanpa aku tahu apa alasannya.

Aku pindah dari Arizona ke Port Angeles, karena Renee, ibuku, mendapatkan pekerjaan impiannya menjadi seorang perancang busana. Ayahku tidak menyukai ide pindah dari tempat tinggal kami di Arizona, tapi Renee meyakinkannya dengan sangat baik, dan disini lah kami sekarang, di depan rumah bertingkat dua dengan cat berwarna merah dan putih di bagian luar. Aku tidak ingin tahu seperti apa bagian dalamnya.

Ayahku, Charlie, dia seorang angkatan udara dan setiap dua tahun sekali dia akan mendapat surat tugas di kota yang berbeda, dan ini membuatku menjadi nomaden. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan 'That Girl' karena aku tidak pernah benar-benar menetap dalam waktu yang lama di kota tertentu.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah... Port Angeles Field High School.

Ugh! Aku berdiri di depan sekolah yang sangat luas, dengan dominasi warna merah, putih, dan hitam. Ini terlihat seperti sekolah pada umumnya, dan sekolah ini terlihat jauh lebih hijau dibandingkan sekolah-sekolahku sebelumnya. Banyak pepohonan tinggi dan besar yang tumbuh di sekitar sekolah. Aku penasaran, seperti apa halaman belakang sekolah ini.

Bunyi pintu mobil yang dibanting membuatku berbalik dan mendapati Renee tersenyum dengan lebarnya, wajahnya bersinar seperti pohon natal. Aku tidak perlu bertanya untuk bisa tahu bahwa dia mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Yeah, tentu saja. Bukan Renee yang harus mencoba memperkenalkan diri sendiri di depan kelas dan orang-orang baru dan bukan Renee yang harus mencoba tertawa hambar setiap kali semua orang memanggil dengan sebutan "hey kau si anak baru."

Itu aku!

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Sayang?" Mum menghampiriku. Hari ini dia tampil berbeda dari biasanya. Maksudku, ibuku memang akan selalu terlihat luar biasa dengan rambut sedikit pirang dan kulit berwarna seperti madu dan bola mata berwarna sama dengan kulitnya. Ibuku benar-benar... kurasa, dia dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang model pakaian dalam.

Hari ini dia mengenakan gaun denim selutut favoritnya, dan rambut pirangnya dikucir kuda, menyentuh hingga bahunya. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan dia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di salah satu pipiku. Di depan banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang!

Mum mengantarku sampai ruang administrasi untuk meyakinkanku--dan juga dirinya sendiri bahwa aku sudah mendapatkan kelas dan wakil kepala sekolah, Mrs. Monroe, mengantarku sampai depan kelas.

Pelajaran pertama kami adalah matematika, dan aku ingin tahu, seperti apa rasanya belajar matematika di sekolah yang baru ini. Maksudku, di sekolah sebelumnya aku sudah belajar banyak sekali materi dan kuharap di sekolah baru ini, aku tidak perlu mengulang materi yang telah kupelajari sebelumnya.

Mr. Tony adalah pria yang baik. Dia berkulit hitam dengan sedikit rambut ikal di kepalanya, memakai kacamata dan kemeja berwarna biru muda. Dan satu hal yang membuatku senang dengannya adalah, dia tidak memajangku di depan kelas, memintaku untuk menyebutkan nama di depan penghuni kelas yang lain. Sejauh ini dia guru matematika favoritku. Untuk beberapa saat, paling tidak.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di belakang, berusaha menjadi si anak baru yang tidak terlalu menonjol, dan ini berhasil. Tidak ada yang memperhatikanku sampai ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku ketika aku menjadi yang terakhir keluar dari kelas, menutup pintu di belakangku. Dia anak laki-laki berkulit tan, dan dari bentuk tubuh serta warna kulitnya, aku bisa menebak, dia pasti lah atlet di sekolah ini.

"Hai! Kau si anak baru itu!" Baiklah, ini dia...

Aku mencoba memasang wajah ramah, memberinya senyuman yang kuharap meyakinkan. Dia tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Warna giginya yang terlalu putih membuat kedua mataku sedikit silau hingga aku harus mengambil jarak beberapa langkah darinya.

"Hai, emm... yah... Kau benar," kami sama-sama tertawa. Tawa yang beda, tentu saja.

"Jadi, aku Emmett. Kau pasti akan mengenalku. Aku seperti kompas, peta, dan teropong berjalan di sekolah ini." Dia menjulurkan lengannya lebih dulu. Aku menyambut lengannya yang terasa hangat. "Dan satu lagi yang perlu diingat tentangku adalah, pesta yang sangat menakjubkan." Oke. Ini dia!

Satu hal yang aku benci dari sekolahku yang terakhir adalah, pesta. Aku tidak pernah ikut berpesta dengan teman-teman sekolahku karena menurutku, itu merepotkan. Dan Renee benci sekali dengan gadis-gadis sekolah yang gemar berpesta!

"Oke! Emmett, kompas dan teropong dan peta di sekolah ini. Dan jangan lupakan, pesta." Aku menganggukkan kepala, membetulkan ransel di salah satu bahu.

Emmett tersenyum lebih cerah. Segera saja aku tahu dia tipikal teman yang merepotkan. Dia membuntutiku, seperti anak anjing yang mengekor pada induknya. Dia menemaniku ke ruang administrasi untuk mengembalikan lembaran jadwal yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Mr. Webber, petugas administrasi berwajah ramah, dan mengikutiku sampai ke parkiran sekolah, tempatku menunggu Renee.

Emmett terus bicara, mulai dari hal-hal remeh sampai hal yang paling tidak berguna seperti berapa banyak gadis yang rutin datang ke pestanya. Aku mendengarkan dia, sesekali menanggapinya dengan "benarkah" atau "yeah, aku setuju."

Tiba-tiba di depan kami berhenti KIA berwarna silver dan Emmett membenarkan jaket yang dia kenakan. "Mereka sudah menjemputku," Emmett berbalik memandangku, dengan senyuman yang belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Kau harus datang ke pestaku kapan-kapan. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Emmett melambai setelah mengucapkannya, membuka pintu pengemudi KIA tersebut untuk bertukar tempat dengan temannya.

Dan itu lah kali pertama aku melihatnya. Melihat Edward Cullen, cowok dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan kulit putih dan rambut berwarna perunggu.


End file.
